Bonds Beyond Time and Space
by Cosmic Kiss
Summary: My own version of Yu-Gi-Oh! Bonds Beyond Time. Hazel Valentine, Ally Fudo and Jamie Yuki are being targeted for what their relatives did to Paradox. Now they must team together and vanquish this new enemy before she succeeds in her quest to kill them.


**Well currently in the UK its 3rd April and it 3:50am so that means HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! I'M FINALLY 16! I can get a job, get married with my parents' permission, have sex etc. Here it is, my first one shot and I mixed my characters together. Enjoy my own version of Yu-Gi-Oh! Bonds Beyond Time. You don't need to have read any of my stories to read this as I have some introductions of the OC's being used. Spoilers' may be included in this story and the best birthday present ever would be to get reviews and birthday wishes from everyone. Also additional information at the bottom of this story.**

* * *

><p>Throughout history there have been many great duelists, such as Yugi Moto, Jaden Yuki and Yusei Fudo. But what about all the great female duelists, such as Hazel Valentine, Jamille 'Jamie' Yuki and Alison 'Ally' Fudo. All three of them have something in common besides being teenage female duelists; they are all from different periods in time. These girls have even met together and saved the world. This is the story about how these three girls met and saved the world. But first, let's introduce them.<p>

"Let's do this thing!"

Hazel Valentine moved around a lot when she was a child, so she never had any time to make any friends. But when she was fifteen, Hazel moved to Domino City where she met her sister Mai Valentine for the Duelist Kingdom tournament where she met the future King of Games, Yugi Moto and his friends whom she became close friends with. Hazel was able to make it to the finals but unfortunately she was placed fourth out of eight finalists. However this didn't stop Hazel as she aimed to become a better duelist to prove that she could duel with the big shots, even though she was a girl. No matter how many people she offended, everybody could agree that she could put her deck where her mouth is.

"Yes I know I'm a girl, genius. But that just means I can duel better then you."

Hazel participated in the Battle City tournament a few months later when she was sixteen. She dueled her way to the finals where she ended up in fifth place but she ended up learning something about herself.

"Sure, I'm not always going to win or be the best duelist around. But I can duel with everything I got and hopefully inspire other people to be the best they can and to always push themselves to their limit and maybe even break that limit. After all, it's what I do best."

Hazel always challenged herself after that, especially when her sister Mai went missing. However, it wasn't long before the sisters were reunited except Mai had changed, for the worst. You see, Mai had ended up working for a company called Paradius, run by a man named Dartz. Who planned to recreate the world with an ancient force that was called The Great Leviathan. Hazel was kidnapped, brainwashed and forced to steal the souls of innocent people. But when she was reunited with her friends, she realised what she was doing and ended up helping them to take down Dartz. Hazel even managed to fall in love with one of the bikers who kidnapped her and freed him from his past.

"I know I nearly ended up destroying the whole world you guys, but thanks for not giving up on me."

After being stranded in San Francisco, Hazel lost contact with her Mai who promised to meet her again when she was able to face up to what she had done. To get back to Domino City, Hazel was invited to the KC Grand Championship to duel with elite duelists from all over the world. But Hazel never forgot who she was dueling for.

"Well Ziggy, I'm dueling for my sister, Mai Valentine. She taught me how to duel and I'm hoping this duel will help inspire her to duel again, wherever she is. Let's do this thing!"

Hazel was just a normal girl with a passion for dueling. Even though she made many mistakes in the past and is sure to make even more in the future, she was able to inspire the next generation of duelists.

"Fire up ya deck!"

Meet Jamille Yuki or as she liked to be called, Jamie. A fifteen year old girl and if your wondering if she has a connection to Jaden Yuki, he's her twin brother. Jamie goes to a school for dueling called Duel Academy. She has the rare gift to communicate with Duel Spirits, which has saved her on multiple occasions. But she didn't meet her first Spirit Partner until she met the King of Games.

"Thanks for the card! I promise to love her!"

And Jamie kept that promise. Sure she was the first girl to ever be admitted to the Slifer Red dorm and failed 75% of her exams, but in dueling nobody could criticise her. It wasn't long before she became one of the top duelists and had many adventures because of it. During her first year, she was asked to protect one of twelve Spirit Keys at whatever the cost. In fact, Jamie and Jaden was the only thing standing between Kagemaru and World Domination.

"You'll never get away with this!"

When faced with a problem, Jamie read a book. If you threatened her friends, you would never walk again. But one thing was for certain, Jamie may have looked like a girl but she sure didn't act like one.

"I'll break your nose, then your arms and then your legs!"

Jamie Yuki, the duelist who inspired others and was one of the most loved. She's also remembered because of her two most important philosophies.

"Never say any card is useless, one card can change the entire duel. Never forget, dueling is about fun and making friends. It doesn't matter if you win or lose its how you duel."

Jamie Yuki, a slacker and proud of it.

"Let's kick it up a notch!"

Alison Fudo aka Ally, the girl who dreamed to be like her parents. Ally is a sixteen year old girl who wants to be like her parents because when they were her age, they saved the world. Ally wants nothing more than to change the world…with dueling. It all started when Ally first got her license, she was challenged to a Turbo Duel by a mysterious duelist who turned out to be a Pro Duelist named Alex St Ledger, who turned out to be a Shadow Drone. After a duel with a mystery duelist called Demiurge, it was soon revealed that Ally and two of her friends were signers.

"I can't believe we're signers! This is like a dream come true!"

Alas, this dream soon turned into a nightmare when her parents found out about Ally being a signer. Her parents were worried that Ally would get herself killed, so they took away her deck but they didn't count on her rebelling. Ally was also a psychic duelist which got her into trouble at school in multiple occasions. Ally may be hot headed but she would always pull through.

"Never give up!"

These three protagonists' will face their greatest challenge up to date. Either they succeed and save time and space, or fail and the whole world is doomed.

* * *

><p><strong>Ally's POV<strong>

I can't believe that I've found all of the signers! Only problem is what to do? I've seen evil and faced a few drones along with the gang, but where are the Dark Signers? Ah well, its 5:30am on a Saturday so it's time for me to have a quick cruise on the highway before one of them wake up. Sure I was grounded, but you only live once after all. Only problem was that I had my helmet but not my 'protective suit' ah well, I'll just have to wear the next best thing. My black leather jacket, a short sleeve red and black shirt, my bright red jeans with black knee pads, my black fingerless gloves and my black ankle boots with laces.

I quietly snuck out of the house and made my way to the garage. I took the grey tarp off my red Duel Runner, put my helmet on, opened the garage door and wheeled my runner out before closing the garage door and riding off. The sun hadn't risen yet so it was still kind of dark, but I liked it.

Suddenly the screen on my runner started to act funny.

"Warning, unidentified Duel Runner."

I quickly looked behind me and there was this person on a long blue Duel Runner that had a black gem and the front of the runner looked a bit like a dragon. The person had long flowing purple hair, tannish skin and was wearing some kind of messed up outfit. A blue sleeveless trench coat that exposed a plain white tank top which led me to believe that this was a girl, (because what man has big boobs?) blue shorts, white knee high leather boots and a black spiked belt. I couldn't see her face because she was wearing a plain white mask with silver swirls decorating her cheeks, the forehead and the largest swirl covered her left eye.

She rode alongside me and pushed a button on her runner.

"Activating Speed World 2. Duel mode engaged, please stand clear." my runner announced.

The highway had the barrier up so that anything that wasn't a Duel Runner had to leave. The street started to change and my runner switched to auto pilot, so it looks like I have no choice but to duel. We both sped up because whoever took the first turn got the first move but luck wasn't on my side because ? got it.  
><strong><br>?: 4000  
>Ally: 4000<strong>

Speed Counter: 1

"Ally Fudo, prepare for the duel of your life! I summon my level 3 Spiral Girl of Truth in defense mode." ? laughed in an evil tone.

A young girl who had mid back gold hair, snow white skin, gold eyes, a white dress covered with silver spirals appeared and she was barefoot. She was holding a small brown wand with a gold spiral on the top.

**LV 4, Spiral Girl of Truth: (1000 ATK/800 DEF)  
><strong>  
>"Next I'll end with two facedown's to end my turn." ? finished.<p>

"I draw!" I yelled.

**Speed Counter: 1**

"Effect of my Naturia Cosmobeet, when you summon a monster then I can special summon it to the field from my hand. Next since the effect of a Naturia monster was activated this turn then I can special summon my Naturia Hydrangea to the field from my hand." I grinned.

My Naturia Cosmobeet was a little brown ball of dirt with roots covering it and a pair of eyes. My Naturia Hydrangea was a bunch of purple Hydrangea's with a pair of eyes peeking out.  
><strong><br>LV 2, Naturia Cosmobeet: (1000 ATK/700 DEF)**

LV 5, Naturia Hydrangea: (1900 ATK/2000 DEF)

"Now I tune my level 2 Cosmobeet with my level 5 Hydrangea. Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!" I exclaimed.

My Cosmobeet turned into two green circles which my Hydrangea flew into, turned a translucent orange before turning into five stars and a beam of pink light shot into the circles. My Black Rose Dragon appeared in a blizzard of pink rose petals.

**LV 7, Black Rose Dragon: (2400 ATK/1800 DEF)**

"I activate my trap card, Spiral of Despair. By sacrificing one Spiral monster on the field, then I can destroy one of your monsters and inflict damage equal to the attack of the monster I sacrificed." ? explained.

"What?" I asked in shock.

I've never heard or seen these cards before.

"You heard me, Ally. So say goodbye to your dragon and 1000 of your lifepoints." you could hear the glee in her voice.

Spiral Girl of Truth disappeared in a beam of light which then hit my dragon, causing it to hiss before exploding.

**?: 4000  
>Ally: 3000<strong>

"Since I haven't normal summoned this turn, I summon my level 4 Naturia Dragonfly in attack mode." I smiled.

**LV 4, Naturia Dragonfly: (1200 ATK/400 DEF)**

"Now I activate my Dragonfly's effect, for every Naturia monster in the graveyard, it gains 200 attack points for everyone. Since I have two then my Dragonfly is now 1600. Now I'll attack directly with my monster!" I commanded.

My Dragonfly called some tiny dragonfly's to attack ? directly.

**?: 2400  
>Ally: 3000<strong>

"I'll end with one facedown so it's now your move." I grinned.

**Speed Counters: 2**

"This is it! Prepare to lose everything and everyone you love." ? sneered.

My blood ran cold, "What do you mean? Are you a Dark Signer?"

"You'll wish I'm a Dark Signer. I'm calling this revenge, you see 25 years ago your father and his friends killed somebody very close to me." she explained.

"What! My Dad would never do that!" I protested.

"Looks like your Dad has a few skeletons in his closet. I activate the Speed Spell - Spiral Destruction which activates if I have two speed counters. So by sending two Spiral monsters from my hand to the graveyard, I can draw two cards. Now I special summon my level 7 Spiral Goddess in attack mode."

**LV 7, Spiral Goddess: (2500 ATK/1500 DEF)**

Her monster had long flowing raven black hair, coal black eyes, tanned skin, a silver ankle length tunic dress that was decorated with black spirals and she had black gladiator sandals. Both her arms were decorated with black spirals and one large black spiral was covering her left eye.

"What? How can you summon a level 7 monster without a tribute?" I asked.

"Spiral Goddess's effect allows me to special summon her from my hand as long as I have exactly three Spiral monsters in my graveyard. Now I activate her effect, I'll banish my Spiral Girl of Truth and Spiral Girl of Lies in order to destroy your Dragonfly and facedown card. Now I activate Call of the Haunted to resurrect my level 4 Spiral Girl of Mischief in attack mode." ? stated.

**LV 4, Spiral Girl of Mischief: (1500 ATK/700 DEF)**

Spiral Girl of Mischief had a mischievous expression on her face. She wore an above the knee long sleeved black dress that was decorated with purple spirals, light brown skin and she was barefoot with purple nail polish decorating her toes. She looked like a teenager, her eyes were purple and she was holding a brown staff with a purple spiral placed on the top.

"Now Spiral Goddess will attack you directly followed with an attack by Spiral Girl of Mischief for game!" ? commanded.

**?: 2400  
>Ally: 0<strong>

Great, I lost. My runner started to steam and slow down.

"Now it's time to collect my prize!" ? shouted.

"You've already won." I pointed out.

"Exactly, now you're going to lose something important."? explained.

"Like what?" I asked.

She drifted so she was alongside me, before she started to ram into me.

"Like your life!"

My runner was out of control, it wouldn't stop skidding and it refused to cooperate. ? started to use her runner to bash my runner into the metal barrier. I got my left leg out and started to kick ? in the stomach. Suddenly she pulled away and a second too late I understood why. There was an incoming lorry heading towards me which caused me to swerve and I immediately hit my brake. Big. Mistake. I ended up wiping out with my runner sliding towards me and to make matters worse, a car hit me. I can't really remember what happened next, I could only feel pain. I wanted to sleep; I just wanted to forget about what happened.

* * *

><p><strong>Jamie's POV<strong>

"Duel Academy, I've missed you!" I grinned while throwing my arms out.

Jaden had to duck to avoid my arms.

"I know what you mean, summer was awesome but the start of a new school year is even better. Just think about it, New Year, new students which means new dueling opponents." Jaden smiled.

"So let me guess, you've decided to stay in Slifer." I changed the subject.

"It's the best dorm ever, plus I make red work." he grinned.

"I'm still a Ra Reject; I can't be bothered with the Obelisk's." I remarked.

"How about you unpack and meet me in my room when you're done?" Jaden asked.

"Done deal, see you in ten!" I ran off to my room while wheeling my suitcase.

Since I'm not an Obelisk, I have to wheel my own bags to my room. I don't mind, its muscle and character building. I wonder how Zane is? We spent summer together and decided to try a long distance relationship. I'm a little paranoid that he'll find a new girlfriend. I mean being a pro duelist just makes you ooze sex appeal. Take Aster Phoenix example, Avalon fantasises about him all the time. The most perverted thing I've ever heard her say about him is, "I would so have a three way with Aster Phoenix and Duke Devlin. Sure Duke is old, but I'm pretty sure that means he has more…experience if you get what I mean."

I don't get what the big deal is about Aster; he's just a normal human being who is completely arrogant. I know for a fact that Zane would never cheat on me, he's like a robot because he shows no emotion. I arrived at my dorm room and it was exactly how I left it. Look, there are all the pieces of gum that I stuck under the desk so it spells, 'Jamie Yuki was here' in a collage of colour. I threw my case on the bed, opened it and took my clothes out and shoved it into the dresser.

"Jamille Yuki, or should I call you Jamie?" a feminine voice asked me.

I quickly turned around and saw this lady with long purple hair that reached her waist. She wore a blue sleeveless trench coat that exposed a plain white tank top, blue shorts, white knee high leather boots and a black spiked belt. I couldn't see her face because she was wearing a plain white mask with silver swirls decorating her cheeks, the forehead and the largest swirl covered her left eye. She wore these white fingerless gloves and she had a gold heart shaped locket around her neck that hung on a really thin gold chain. Her skin colour was tannish.

"It's Jamie of course. What's your name?" I asked.

"That's not important. I bet you're pretty happy right now; I mean New Year, new friends and maybe even a new boyfriend. How about that Aster Phoenix? Doesn't he just make your heart skip a beat? I bet he does." the lady replied.

"You're right on all accounts, apart from the last one. Hopefully I'll never have to meet that guy again. Are you a new teacher or something?" I asked.

"No, but I am here to teach you something." she took a step towards me.

"Which is?" I asked.

Her right hand shot out and encircled my neck; she pulled me off my feet while maintaining a tight grasp around my neck. I had some trouble breathing.

"Never mess with my family. Your twin brother Jaden, in the future he kills somebody very close to me. I want him to suffer like I did; I want him to feel my pain. I'm so sorry my dear, it's nothing personal but with your death, maybe Jaden will never duel again." she explained.

I felt a bit light headed; I need to taste the air again. I started to claw at the lady's hands and tried to kick her, but my attempts were futile. I had no real power in my movements, Jaden I love you. If I die today, just remember that. Jellybean, I hope that when you grow up you'll learn to love dueling as much as me and Jay. But what does this lady mean? What did you do to her? Looks like I'll never find out. At least he won't be alone, I don't want to be replaced or forgotten. Then again, I would rather Jaden forgot about me, be happy and move on with his life. Then remember me, stay sad and never move on. Fortune Lady's and Kuribon, I'll always remember you guys. You are and always will be…my…greatest…

* * *

><p><strong>Hazel's POV<strong>

"You better beat Zigfreak." Alister gave me a quick kiss.

"I don't care if I lose; I'll give this duel my all." I smiled.

"I know you will good luck." he said before leaving to grab a seat in the stands.

Even after leaving Doma, I'm still in contact with Raphael (a tall blonde muscular guy who looks mean but has the heart of an angel) and Valon (Australian guy who I had a short fling with). In fact they were here in the tournament stands, supporting me. They turned out to be quite nice people, but Mai on the other hand is missing. That's why I'm in this tournament, I'm hoping my duel will reach her and inspire her to come back and duel. Suddenly the intercom crackled to life, "It's time for the match between Hazel Valentine and Zigfried Lloyd in the Galaxy Theatre."

Looks like I'll be late, oh well I'll just be fashionably late. I look way too good for anyone to be bad at me (plus I'm wearing a white corset top which enlarges my cleavage) so it's all good.

* * *

><p><strong>Ten minutes later: <strong>

I eventually made it to the Galaxy Theatre which was dark and pretty since I could see the Milky Way (not the chocolate bar) and the Solar System. Zigfried who was a German freak, I mean seriously, waist length light pink hair and a purple suit. Sure he looked good but he wore too much pastel colours.

"Guten Tag Fraulein Valentine (Good day Miss Valentine)." Zigfried smirked.

"Guten Tag. Bereiten Sie zu verlieren! Das ist richtig, Ich kann Deutsch sprechen. Zwei können dieses Spiel spielen. (Good day. Prepare to lose you! That's right, I can speak German. Two can play this game)." I replied.

He looked baffled, "Wie können Sie Deutsch sprechen? (How can you speak German)."?

"I lived in Germany for two years dude." I switched back to English.

Like I said, my parents and I have been everywhere. I can also speak fluent French and some basic Spanish. I lived in France for three years and Barcelona for six months.

"A voman of da vorld, how interesting. If you lose Hazel, then you have to go on a date with me." he grinned.

"I have a boyfriend named Alister and he's twice the man you are. Sure he doesn't wear expensive clothes or have fancy mannerisms but he's been through hell and back. I love him and nothing will ever change that!" I exclaimed.

"Vell you can't blame a man for trying." he shrugged.

"Well Ziggy, I'm dueling for my sister, Mai Valentine. She taught me how to duel and I'm hoping this duel will help inspire her to duel again, wherever she is. Let's raise the roof!" I activated my disk.

He mimicked me, "Let's duel!"  
><strong><br>Hazel: 4000  
>Zigfried: 4000<br>**  
>"Ladies first, I activate Graceful Charity. This lets me draw three cards as long as I discard two." I discarded De-Fusion and Raregold Armour.<p>

"Next I summon Cyber Tutu (1000 attack/800 defense) in attack mode. Now I'll set three facedown's to end my turn.

Cyber Tutu did a pirouette before posing and giggling.

"It's so sad how this duel must und; I activate Ride of the Valkyries. This lets me special summon as many Valkyrie monsters to the field as long as they are in my hand. Please velcome Valkyrie Brunnhilde (1800 attack/2000 defense), Valkyrie Zwei (1600 attack/1600 defense) and Valkyrie Erste (1600 attack/1800 defense) in attack mode. Valkyrie Zwei's ability destroys your Cyber Tutu." Zigfried smiled.

"Not today Zigfreak! I activate Angel Blast, this trap let's me negate the activation of any card that destroys one of my monsters and then destroys your card. Basically your bleached girl scout is destroyed." I rolled my eyes.

"I activate the effect of my Brunnhilde, for every varrior and dragon-type monster on the field, her attack increases by 300 and since you control a varrior monster my Brunnhilde now has 2100 attack points. Now I'll attack that puny ballerina!" he commanded.

"That's why I use Negate Attack to negate your attack." I grinned.

"I activate Mischief of the Time Goddess, basically we skip a turn to my battle phase so it still continues." he grinned.

"I activate Vaboku so I take no battle damage and my monsters aren't destroyed this turn. Tough break Ziggy." I stated imitating his accent.

It was actually Waboku but German accents make W sound like V.

"Fine but I'll und with a facedown." he sighed like he was bored.

His monsters were really pretty and I supported them since they were girls but he dueled with no passion. Since he skipped a battle phase his Valkyries will stay on the field. Time to draw and yay!

"I activate Pot of Greed to draw two cards. Next I summon Cyber Petit Angel (300 attack/200 defense) in attack mode. Her effect lets me add Machine Angel Ritual to my hand. Next I activate Machine Angel Ritual and send my level 2 Cyber Petit with my level 4 Blade Skater to summon my level 6 Cyber Angel Benten (1800 attack/1500 defense) in attack mode. Next I equip Cyber Tutu with Angel Wing. Now I activate my Cyber Tutu's effect, if your monster's attack is higher than hers, I can attack you directly. Cyber Tutu, attack with Pounding Pirouette!" I commanded.

Cyber Angel Benten had waist length black hair in a loose ponytail, a tanned mechanical face with light green glowing eyes, a black and white tight bodysuit and she was holding a red fan attached to a silver chain. Cyber Tutu now had a pair of big white wings on her back. She flew to Zigfried and gave him a kick to the jaw, he grimaced in pain.

**Hazel: 4000  
>Zigfried: 2700<strong>

"Effect of Angel Wing, if the equipped monster inflicts battle damage then you lose an extra 300 lifepoints. Now Cyber Angel Benten, tear down Valkyrie Erste with Angel Flight Fury!" I shouted.

Cyber Angel Benten swirled her fan around before hitting Valkyrie Erste with it.

**Hazel: 4000  
>Zigfried: 700<strong>

"Shocked? If Benten destroys a monster by battle then the destroyed monster's defense points come out of your lifepoints. Now I'll end with one facedown and it's your move." I grinned.

"You'll pay for dat. I activate Nibelung's Treasure which means I can activate any spell card from my deck and activate it. I chose Nibelung's Ring, so how about un I do." he smirked.

A silver ring appeared on Cyber Tutu's right ring finger. She smiled as she examined the ring and blushed.

"It's secondary effect lets me draw five cards. Now I activate Monster Reborn to bring back Valkyrie Zwei (1600 attack/1600 defense) in attack mode and vhen she is summoned she can destroy one monster on the field and I chose your Cyber Angel Benton. Now I activate the continuous spells, Goddess Urd's Verdict, Goddess Verdandi's Guidance and Goddess Skuld's Oracle." he stated.

A fair skinned woman with short blonde hair, wearing a light pink dress appeared and she was holding a gold and blue staff. A fair skinned woman with waist length light pink, wearing a light blue dress and holding a light green and gold staff appeared. A fair skinned woman with dark blue hair in bunches, wearing a light green dress and holding a red and gold staff appeared.

"Now I activate Goddess Skuld's Oracles effect, I can look at the first three cards on the top of your deck and rearrange them. Now-vat is going on?" he exclaimed.

The whole arena started to shake around like crazy. Several bangs began to occur which caused us both to drop all the cards in our hands and hit the floor.

"Kaiba! What are you doing?" I screamed.

The intercom crackled to life, "So sorry Hazel Valentine, this isn't Seto Kaiba." a cold female voice announced.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

"A woman, just like you who loved her family until one day, somebody very close to me was murdered!" she screeched.

"But I didn't kill anyone!" I protested.

"I know it was Yugi Moto. But I know you two are friends. Sure it's a horrible excuse but if the textbooks are correct, then you're like the Queen of Games. So sorry about this, but it's nothing personal." and with that the intercom went silent.

The room started to shake even faster which was causing some of the tiles from the roof to fall down. Zigfried was right in the path of a falling tile which had to be the size of a small wardrobe and if it hit him then he would die. I had to save him, even if he was an overdressed prima donna. So I pulled myself to my feet and pushed Zigfried out of the way. Luckily the tile missed him, but for me, I was crushed. It didn't hurt, which surprised me and my death was swift.

* * *

><p><strong>Ally's POV<strong>

_"You've already won." I pointed out._

"Exactly, now you're going to lose something important."? explained.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Like your life!" ? answered.

"Aaaahhhhh!" I screamed, immediately sitting up.

"Baby relax. You're safe." Mum stroked my arm.

I noticed that I was in a big light yellow hospital room. I was hooked up to a IV drip feed as I could see a clear plastic tube that was hooked into the back of my right hand, pumping a clear liquid into me. There was also a big white plastic clip that was attached to my right index finger; I spent enough time with my mum to know that it monitored my blood pressure. Surrounding me was my mum, my dad, Aunt Carly, Uncle Jack, Aunt Sherry, Uncle Crow, Uncle Kalin, Aunt Misty, Uncle Dexter, Aunt Luna, Uncle Leo, Aunt Patty and Ellie, Chase, Robyn, Patrick, Anokai and Angel.

"No I'm not. That lady is after me!" I wailed.

"Shhhh, shhhhh. You're safe, she can't hurt you." Dad hugged me while stroking my back.

"I'll never be safe, she wants to kill me! Why does she want to kill me? What did you do Dad? She said that you and your friends killed somebody very close to her." I wept.

Dad's face started to pale until his face went deathly white.

"What was she wearing and what deck did she use?" Dad demanded.

"She wore a blue sleeveless trench coat that exposed a plain white tank top, blue shorts, white knee high leather boots and a black spiked belt. I couldn't see her face because she was wearing a plain white mask with silver swirls and she wore these white fingerless gloves. She used this 'Spiral' deck, but I've never seen or heard of any of her cards before today." I commented.

"I was hoping that I would never have to tell you this story. Over 25 years ago, I met two legendary duelists. Yugi Moto and Jaden Yuki, both were definitely the pinnacle of their generations. Anyway this madman named Paradox who came from the future, dueled me and stole my Stardust Dragon. Leo, Luna and Akiza, came over and showed Jack, Crow and I an old newspaper article about how these dragons appeared and destroyed half of Europe as well as killing the creator of Duel Monsters. It turned out that Paradox could travel through time and space so he went through different generations to take powerful dragons. But like in every time travel movie if you do something in the past, it affects the future because Neo Domino City ended up disintegrating since Duel Monsters died with Pegasus. Thankfully the Crimson Dragon took me back in time where I saved Jaden Yuki from Paradox who was trying to kill him. Then both of us went to Yugi Moto's time where we all confronted Paradox and dueled him. After a long and hard duel, we defeated Paradox but unfortunately Paradox lost his life. Sure we were upset about killing a man but we had no choice, it was either him or the entire world." Dad explained.

"Dad you did what you had to do. Nobody blames you for what you did but it seems that this lady is getting revenge on you. Look at this from her point of view; you took what was most important to her so she is taking what's most important to you so that you can feel her pain. I'm not condoning what she's doing but I understand why she is. Wait a sec! If she came after me then what about Jaden Yuki? He has a twin sister called Jamie." I pointed out.

"You might be onto something but just in case, we should search the internet for any major historical events." Uncle Crow remarked.

"Way ahead of you guys." Uncle Dexter pulled out his laptop.

"Check out this article from over 35 years ago.'Local schoolgirl commits suicide'." Uncle Dexter announced.

"What!" we all exclaimed, turning to face him.

"'Jamille Madison Yuki, a 16 year old girl who was just starting her second year at Duel Academy, was found dead outside her dorm room. Police originally thought it was suicide due to the fact that it appeared that Jamille jumped from the balcony of her dorm room but it turned out that Jamille had died from strangulation, police are still trying to find her murderer.' and check this out. Her killer was never caught and her brother Jaden died heartbroken. Jalen Yuki however, ended up becoming a famous duelist." Uncle Dexter concluded.

"What! No! This isn't right! Why Jamie Yuki? She was the duelist besides you Mum, who inspired me to duel." I cried.

"So that's Jaden Yuki who's lost somebody important to him. What about Yugi?" Dad asked.

After a few minutes of typing away, Uncle Dexter showed us the screen.

"Here's a video from nearly 50 years ago and I'm afraid it's about Hazel Valentine." he frowned.

The video was from the KC Grand Championship when Hazel dueled Zigfried Von Schroeder. It was so sad because Hazel was so optimistic and she died such a horrible death. Her death was ruled as an unfortunate accident but I knew better. Zigfried Von Schroeder (who survived that day) even admitted that something went wrong and blamed it on Kaiba. It caused Kaiba Corp to lose all its customers and switch to Schroeder Corp. This isn't right; everybody knows that Leon and Zigfried Von Schroeder ended up working for Industrial Illusions.

I threw the bedcovers off of myself and jumped out of the bed. My clothes were draped over a chair, so I grabbed them and walked into the ensuite bathroom. Somebody started to pound on the door.

"Ally, you need to rest!" Mum exclaimed.

"Sorry Mum, but I can't just lie around when the whole world is in danger. I don't know how I'm still alive but once she finds out I'm alive then I know she'll kill me." I called out while getting changed.

"Give me a minute. Ally, it's Chase and I just want you to know that whatever you chose to do then I will support it. We've been through so much shit together and just promise me you won't get yourself killed." Chase remarked.

I paused for a sec before continuing to dress myself. When I was finished I opened the door and hugged Chase.

"At least you'll always believe in me Chase." I grinned.

We broke apart, "Well somebody has to clean up your messes."

I playfully punched him on his arm, "Ok, now I'm not talking to you."

Suddenly me, Ellie, Chase, Robyn, Patrick, Anokai and Angel's arms started to glow red. The mark of the Crimson Dragon suddenly appeared on my back. What's going on?

"This happened to Yusei last time when he went back in time." Uncle Jack admitted.

"Ally, whatever the Crimson Dragon is telling you to do, listen to it." Dad stated.

I closed my eyes and focused on the Crimson Dragon. Suddenly my eyes snapped wide open; I know knew what I had to do to save the world. I ran outside of the hospital with the rest of my 'family' following me outside. The sky had turned grey and buildings were falling down. Time was already falling apart.

Please Crimson Dragon, help me! The sky suddenly had a flash of red flying through it; I immediately knew that it was the Crimson Dragon. I closed my eyes and held my arms out as I was engulfed by that powerful red light.

* * *

><p><strong>Jamie's POV<strong>

Look, there's all the pieces of gum that I stuck under the desk so it spells, 'Jamie Yuki was here' in a collage of colour. I threw my case on the bed, opened it and took my clothes out and shoved it into the dresser.

"Jamille Yuki, or should I call you Jamie?" a feminine voice asked me.

"Look lady, who are-" I started before I was interrupted by a roar.

An enormous red dragon flew straight through my window and a teenage girl appeared in front of me. She had shoulder length black hair with red highlights, cat shaped dark blue eyes, and fair skin. She was wearing a black leather jacket, a short sleeve red and black shirt, bright red jeans with black knee pads, black fingerless gloves and black ankle boots with laces. She looked pretty badass.

"Ally Fudo!" the lady in my room exclaimed.

"Look lady, I got a bone to pick with you." Ally growled.

"How are you still alive?" she asked.

"There's one thing you should know about me, I'm resilient and no matter what you put me through, I always come bouncing back. So suck on that!" Ally remarked.

"You are so cool, hi I'm Jamie Yuki." I stuck my hand out.

"Jamie, this isn't the time to make new friends." Fortune Lady Darky appeared.

"Yeah, this lady gives me a bad vibe." Watery agreed.

"No matter, I'll just crush Hazel Valentine and deal with you losers later." she snarled before jumping out of my bedroom window.

We ran over to the window and she rolled onto the lawn before climbing on this blue motorbike before driving into this black hole and disappearing.

"Dammit!" Ally slammed her fist into the wall.

"Look, Ally is it? Who is that lady?" I asked.

Ally turned to face me, "I don't know her name but what I do know is that she's trouble. I know you're not going to believe me but hear me out. In the future your twin brother Jaden will duel an evil man called Paradox who is trying to destroy Duel Monsters. Jaden stops him of course along with the help of Yugi Moto and my dad, Yusei Fudo. That's all I can tell you because I could be ruining the flow of time and space by telling you."

"How do you know all this?" I asked.

"Because I come from the future, I'll fill you in on the way but right now we need to save Hazel Valentine. Are you in or are you out?" Ally asked.

I looked at my new friend and grabbed my Duel Disk off of my desk, "That lady better fire up her deck!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hazel's POV<strong>

I can't let Zigfried die! But before I could run over to him, I was eaten by a red dragon. I know what you're thinking, am I on LSD? But no, I was actually eaten by a dragon and in a flash of red I was standing on top of a building while overlooking Kaiba Land. There were these two other girls standing in front of me. One had shoulder length black hair with red highlights, cat shaped dark blue eyes, and fair skin. She was wearing a black leather jacket, a short sleeve red and black shirt, bright red jeans with black knee pads, black fingerless gloves and black ankle boots with laces. I thought she looked pretty darn adorable even though her fashion sense was a little…rough. She had a strange looking red and black Duel Disk on her left arm which looked very futuristic.

The other had tanned skin, mid back two tone brown hair, light brown eyes, mid arm length fingerless red leather gloves with silver studs on the knuckles, a black turtleneck under a red and white blouse, black jeans and ankle high red leather boots. She carried a silver and blue Duel Disk on her left arm which looked like it was from the future. The brown haired girl grinned at me.

"I can't believe I get to meet Hazel Valentine in the flesh. Isn't this just awesome Ally?" she asked.

"Calm down Jamie, we're here to save our lives and the future." the black haired girl I assumed was Ally commented.

"Right, sorry. Hazel I know your not going to believe this but basically this lady from the future is trying to kill us all in order to get revenge." Jamie gabbled.

"Hold on, how come I've never seen you two before? Why do your Duel Disks look so strange?" I asked.

Jamie and Ally looked at each other before laughing, "You can talk Hazel that Duel Disk is outdated from where I'm from." Ally choked out.

"And where are you from?" I asked.

"I come from 20 years into the future where Seto Kaiba has set up a Duel Academy." Jamie said in a serious tone of voice.

"I come from 50 years into the future where we duel on motorbikes." Ally stated.

My mouth dropped open, "What?"

"Look I know you're confused but I don't have any time to explain this. Are you willing to save the world as we know it?" Ally sighed.

"Yes." I replied immediately.

"Good, then welcome to the dream team." Ally smiled.

"Aww yeah! We have the Queen of Games, looks like there's no way we can lose!" Jamie jumped into the air.

"Please, you're too kind." I smiled.

"Let's get to work!" Ally announced.

* * *

><p><strong>Ally's POV<strong>

We all searched for a place that we could wait for the strange lady without hurting anyone. We found an unfinished attraction which was perfect as it was abandoned. It was sure creepy just lying around, waiting for our enemy to turn up. Hazel was filing her nails, Jamie was talking to thin air and I was trying to sort out my deck.

"This is so boring!" Hazel whined.

"Get over it." I rolled my eyes.

"I will-" Hazel began before Jamie interrupted her by holding her hand up.

"Shh, do you hear that?" Jamie asked.

We could hear some loud clanking before it stopped.

"Probably just the pipes." Hazel said.

Suddenly this blue Duel Runner rode into the room and slid in front of us. Looks like the she devil is back again.

"I don't know how all three of you survived but thank you for stating together so I can finish you all off at the same time." you could hear the glee in her voice.

"You better believe it, now why don't you take off that mask and tell us who you are." I demanded.

"Fine then, my name is Quantum." she sighed as she took off her mask revealing her beautiful face.

She had tanned skin, purple hair, high cheekbones, full lips that were curled into a frown and she had red eyes. She had to be in her early twenties.

"Why are you trying to kill us?" Jamie asked.

"I had a brother named Paradox who was trying to save the world from the evil game known as Duel Monsters. But he was murdered by Yusei Fudo, Yugi Moto and Jaden Yuki. You stained your hands with his blood so I'm going to cover the walls with your blood before finally getting rid of this stupid game!" Quantum explained.

"Duel Monsters isn't stupid and you have no right to kill us." Hazel snarled.

"Foolish girls, of course I do but I should probably give you a chance to fight for your right to live. How about me vs all of you, we both start with 4000 lifepoints and whoever loses has to die. I think that's fair." Quantum grinned.

"Fine we accept your duel, Hazel, Jamie, I know we just met but I'm counting on you all." I admitted.

"Likewise Ally and don't forget to have fun!" Jamie smiled.

"Let's win this thing. Let's raise the roof!" Hazel activated her Duel Disk.

"Fire up ya deck!" Jamie activated her disk.

"Let's kick it up a notch!" I activated my disk.

"Let's duel!"

**Quantum: 4000  
>A, J, H: 4000<strong>

"I'll start with Spiral Girl of Love (1500 attack/800 defense) in attack mode and I'll set a card." Quantum finished.

"I draw! I summon my level 3 tuner, Twilight Rose Knight which lets me summon a level 4 or lower plant monster from my hand and I chose my level 3 Naturia Marron. Now I activate Synchro Boost and equip it to Twilight Rose Knight so his level is now 4. Time for a little synchro magic! Chilling flames engulf the entire world. Pitch-dark flower, set into bloom! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Black Rose Dragon (2400 attack/1800 defense) in attack mode.

"What summon?" Hazel and Jamie asked.

"Synchro, it's hard to explain. Now attack Spiral Girl of Love with Rose Retaliation!" I commanded.

"I activate Spiral Spell, if a Spiral monster is attacked then I can select the attacking monster which causes it to lose the same number of attack that my Spiral monster has and since she's 1500, your dragon is now 900 and did I mention that you can't attack." Quantum smiled.

"I'll place this two cards facedown to end my turn. Sorry you guys." I apologised.

"Don't sweat it." Jamie shrugged.

"There was nothing you could do." Hazel agreed.

"Thanks you two." I smiled.

"Don't make me barf. I summon my level 3 tuner monster, Spiral Girl of Doom (1000 attack/200 defense). I tune my level 4 Spiral  
>Girl of Love with my level 3 Spiral Girl of Doom to synchro summon my level 7 Spiral Lady of Passion (3000 attack2000 defense). Her effect activates, for every Spiral monster in my graveyard, her attack increase by 300 and since I have two that makes her new attack 3600. Now attack that dragon with Spiral Downfall!" Quantum shouted.

**Quantum: 4000  
>A, J, H: 1300<strong>

"I activate Call of the Haunted to bring back my Black Rose Dragon (2400 attack/1800 defense) in defense mode." I yelped.

"You'll lose soon anyway, I set one card facedown." she snarled.

"Sorry everybody." I face palmed.

"At least I have one monster to work with and that's plenty. I activate Polymerisation to fuse Black Rose Dragon with my Gem-Knight Crystal to summon the best of both worlds, rise up Rose Knight (2550 attack/1950 defense) and I activate Rose Knight's special ability. By banishing one monster from my graveyard, I can reduce any monster on the field's attack to 0 and I chose your Spiral Lady of Passion. Rose Knight, attack with Rose Blade Slash!" Jamie commanded.

**Quantum: 1450  
>A, J, H: 1300<strong>

"Now I'll set four facedown's to end my turn." Jamie sighed.

"That was brilliant Jamie!" I cheered.

"I've never seen a move like that before." Hazel commented.

"Thanks, I learnt it from a place called Duel Academy and believe it or not I'm only getting B's and C's." Jamie said.

"Enough! You will never beat me! I special summon my level 7 Spiral Goddess (2500 attack/1500 defense) in attack mode. Spiral Goddess's effect allows me to special summon her from my hand as long as I have exactly three Spiral monsters in my graveyard. Now I activate her effect, I'll banish my Spiral Girl of Love in order to destroy your Rose Knight!" Quantum shouted.

"I activate De-Fusion; this splits Rose Knight back into Black Rose Dragon (2400 attack/1800 defense) and Gem-Knight Crystal (2450 attack/1950 defense) both in defense mode." Jamie announced.

"Then I banish Spiral Lady of Passion and Spiral Lady of Doom in order to destroy both your monsters. Now I'll launch a direct attack to win!" Quantum smiled.

"I activate Negate Attack to negate your attack!" Jamie stated.

"You little brat! Why can't you lose with dignity?" Quantum asked.

"Sorry, as long as we have lifepoints and cards in our hands then this duel isn't over. Right Ally?" Jamie asked.

"Right, right Hazel?" I asked.

"Correct." Hazel answered.

"I'll set two facedown's to start your demise." Quantum smirked.

"Oh put a sock in it dude. I Pot of Greed to draw two cards. Now I activate Polymerisation to fuse from my hand Etoile Cyber and Blade Skater in order to summon Cyber Blader (2100 attack/800 defense) and I equip her with Fusion Weapon which raises her attack and defense by 1500 (3600 attack/2300 defense). Now I summon Cyber Tutu (1000 attack/800 defense) if her attack is weaker then my opponent's monster then she can attack you directly. Cyber Tutu, attack with Pounding Pirouette!" Hazel commanded.

**Quantum: 450  
>A, J, H: 1300<strong>

"Now Cyber Blader, attack Spiral Goddess to win this duel!" Hazel grinned.

"I activate Aegis of Gaia which causes me to gain 3000 lifepoints but if this trap is destroyed then I lose 3000." Quantum smiled.

**Quantum: 3450  
>A, J, H: 1300<strong>

"My attack still connects." Hazel informed her.

**Quantum: 2250  
>A, J, H: 1300<strong>

"I activate Call of the Haunted to bring back Spiral Goddess (2500 attack/1500 defense)." Quantum announced.

"I'll end my turn by setting a facedown." Hazel sighed.

"This is it! Prepare to lose the duel! I activate Card of Spiral Mischief so by sending six Spiral monsters in my deck to the graveyard, I'm allowed to draw six cards. I activate Card of Spiral Mischief's second effect, by removing two Spiral monsters from play I can destroy two of your monsters and you lose 600 lifepoints for every monster destroyed." Quantum explained.

"No! That's 1200 lifepoints!" I screamed.

"Correct, now feel the power of my deck!" she yelled.

**Quantum: 2250  
>A, J, H: 100<strong>

The impact caused us all to fall onto our backs.

"Lie down like the babies you are, I can't believe that you actually thought that you could beat me." Quantum laughed.

She's right, we're losers. Everything we're hoping to achieve is just pointless.

"We should just give up." Hazel sat up.

"I concur. Her deck is just too powerful." I agreed.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing, we need to win! We need to protect our families, friends and of course the game we love." Jamie jumped up while extending her hands to me and Hazel.

I grabbed it, "You're right, what were we thinking?"

"I agree let's try to win!" Hazel grabbed the other and Jamie pulled us up.

"You still stand? A foolish mistake but I admire your determination. I'll tell you what; I'll kill you as quickly as possible." Quantum stated.

"We plan to win!" I yelled.

"I'll attack you guys directly with my Spiral Goddess!" she commanded.

"I activate my two facedown cards, Flute of Summoning Kuribon (300 attack/200 defense) in attack mode and next I activate Bad Reaction to Simochi. Since you destroyed Kuribon I'll activate her effect, I can reduce my battle damage to 0 by making sure you gain the battle damage I would take and add them to your lifepoints. But Bad Reaction to Simochi turns any increase in your lifepoints to damage so instead of you gaining 2200, you end up losing 2200." Jamie explained.

**Quantum: 50  
>A, J, H: 100<strong>

"Oh. My. God! Who's losing now?" Hazel laughed.

"Suck on that Quantum!" I jeered.

"No! I refuse to lose!" Quantum screeched.

"Too bad because I activate the trap card, Angel Tears. If my opponent takes at least 2000 points of battle damage the turn this card is activated, then you lose 500 lifepoints as long as I remove a monster card from my graveyard and I chose Cyber Tutu!" Hazel grinned.

In a flash of white light, Quantum was hit in the stomach and fell off of her runner.

**Quantum: 0  
>A, J, H: 100<strong>

"Yes!" we all high fived one another because we had saved ourselves.

"We should probably see how Quantum is." Hazel reminded us.

"Your right." I agreed.

We all walked over to her and I got the biggest shock of my life. There was a gash in the middle of her stomach revealing all these mechanical parts. She was an android!

"Can somebody say Sci-fi?" Jamie asked.

"So Quantum was never real?" Hazel asked.

"Pretty much." I shrugged.

Suddenly this red flashing light on Quantum's belt appeared. That's not a good sign.

"Run!" I screamed.

We all ran out of the building just as it exploded.

"Close call." Hazel stated.

"Yep. Anyway this was the greatest duel of my life! Plus I got to meet my hero and make new friends." Jamie grinned.

"Same here Jamie." I smiled at her.

I felt so sorry for Jamie because unfortunately I knew that later this year she would lose the urge to duel. She was still a very remarkable and talented duelist though.

"So, since you two are from the future, could you tell me if I win my fuel against Zigfried Lloyd?" Hazel demanded.

"Spoilers!" Jamie mimed zipping her mouth.

"Good point, so even though we're all from different times I still think that we'll meet again." Hazel admitted.

"I agree it's time to see if the bonds of friendship we made today will stand the test of time." I held my hand out in the middle.

"That's the great thing about Duel Monsters; it helps you make new friends." Jamie said while placing her hand on top of mine.

Hazel joined in, "You sure said it."

Today might have been a challenge and sure my future is uncertain but I'll worry about that another day. It's time to go home.

* * *

><p><strong>You can catch Ally Fudo in my Yu-Gi-Oh! 5ds story Only Hope Shines Bright. You can catch Hazel Valentine in my Yu-Gi-Oh! story The Edge of Doma. You can catch Jamie Yuki in my Yu-Gi-Oh! GX story Jaden's Twin Sister. I made up all of the characters and some cards and other various things. Goodnight everybody I'm only getting four hours of sleep today as I wanted to post this story up asap and I needed to finish it so I've been working on it since 1:00am. Don't forget:<strong>

**REVIEWS ARE LIKE PORN TO WRITERS SO PLEASE SATSIFY OUR URGES! **

**Happy Birthday to me and anybody else who's birthday is today. Also in case you want to see more Jamie, she's being used in a GX story called Sapphire Pegasus by Echo Adams and I recommend you read it as it shows how Jamie reacts after she breaks up with Zane ;). **


End file.
